Many patients suffer from occluded arteries and other blood vessels which restrict blood flow. Occlusions can be partial occlusions that reduce blood flow through the occluded portion of a blood vessel or total occlusions (e.g., chronic total occlusions) that substantially block blood flow through the occluded blood vessel. In some cases a stent may be placed in the area of a treated occlusion. However, restenosis may occur in the stent, further occluding the vessel and restricting blood flow. Revascularization techniques include using a variety of devices to pass through the occlusion to create or enlarge an opening through the occlusion. Atherectomy is one technique in which a catheter having a cutting element thereon is advanced through the occlusion to form or enlarge a pathway through the occlusion.